Mimi Kennedy
|birthplace = Rochester, New York |family = Nancy Helen Daniel Gerald Kennedy Larry Dilg Cisco Molly |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Mimi Kennedy (born Mary Claire Kennedy) is an American actress, author, and activist. Biography Born on September 25, 1963, in Rochester, New York, to Nancy Helen and David Gerald Kennedy, Kennedy's birth name was Mary Claire Kennedy. She began her acting career in theater, appearing in Spider Web when she was twelve years old. She graduated from Our Lady of Mercy High School and Smith College. Her theater credits also included her work in both the national tour and the original Broadway production of Grease. Kennedy also made frequent TV appearances following her leading role on the critically-acclaimed series 3 Girls 3. She went on to star in Homefront, for which she earned an American Television Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress. She has also worked behind the cameras as story editor for Knots Landing. Kennedy has costarred in a number of made-for-TV films and miniseries, including Robert Kennedy & His Times, Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: Mr. Boogedy (#30.11), and Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: Bride of Boogedy (#31.23), as well as the Peabody Award-winning adaptation of Beverly Cleary's The Mouse and the Motorcycle. In addition, Kennedy has appeared in feature films, with her credits including Buddy and Death Becomes Her. In her personal life, Kennedy is involved in progressive activism and is the Chairperson of the Board for the Progressive Democrats of America. Her midlife memoir, Taken To The Stage: The Education of an Actress, was published by Smith&Kraus in 1996 and garnered praise from advice columnist Abigail Van Buren and playwright Wendy Wasserstein, who called it "one of the great theatrical memoirs". She is also a signatory to the 9/11 Truth Statement, a charter member of Artists United to Win Without War, and a leading supporter of Dennis Kucinich's antiwar presidential campaign in 2004. Kennedy has worked on human rights and environmental and labor issues. She and her husband, Larry Dilg, met while attending college, and they had two children, Cisco and Molly, together. On Criminal Minds Kennedy portrayed Miss Rogers in the Season Six episode "Coda". Dharma & Greg costar Thomas Gibson appears on the show as well, portraying one of its lead characters, SSA Aaron Hotchner. Filmography *Veep (2013) as Mary King *Gus (2013) as Dr. Grayson *Anger Management (2013) as Elaine *First Dates with Toby Harris (2013) as Mother (TV series short) *Up All Night (2012) as Sally *Drop Dead Diva (2012) as Judge Isabella Alexander *The Five-Year Engagement (2012) as Carol Solomon *In Plain Sight (2012) as Joanna Stuber (3 episodes) *Best Friends Forever (2012) as Marilyn *Scandal (2012) as Sharon Marquette *American Judy (2012) as Judy One *Love Bites (2011) as Gail Rouscher *Midnight in Paris (2011) as Helen *Life of Lemon (2011) as Louise Phillips *Retired at 35 (2011) as Carol Fabricant *Criminal Minds - "Coda" (2011) TV episode - Miss Rogers *Untitled Jeff and Jackie Filgo Project (2011) as Barb *No Ordinary Family (2010) as Susan Volson *Due Date (2010) as Sarah's Mom *The Three Gifts (2009) as Rita Green *Private Practice (2009) as Eleanor Bergin *Rita Rocks (2009) as Aunt Mavis *In the Loop (2009) as Karen Clark *A Single Woman (2008) as Storyteller *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Tracy Edmondson *Cane (2007) as Mary *ER (2007) as Sergeant O'Malley *Medium (2007) as Helen Fitzpatrick *Man in the Chair (2007) as Judy Kincaid *The Young and the Restless (2006) as Feather (3 episodes) *House M.D. (2006) as Greta *Grey's Anatomy (2005) as Verna Bradley *Cold Case (2005) as Elena Bistrong - 1978, 2005 *Strong Medicine (2005) as Chancellor Eleanor Brubeck *Come to Papa (2004) as Barb *Wild Card (2003) as Mimi *Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) as Abby O'Neil (119 episodes) *Erin Brockovich (2000) as Laura Ambrosino *Reasons of the Heart (1998) as Celia Barton *Pacific Palisades (1997) as Amy Nichols (3 episodes) *Buddy (1997) as Mrs. Bunny Bowman *Cybill (1997) as Gretchen *Savannah (1996-1997) as Eleanor Alexander/Eleanor Alexander Burton (22 episodes) *Taken (1997) as Judy Gold (short) *Once You Meet a Stranger (1996) as Connie *Homicide: Life on the Street (1996) as Dr. Kate Wystan *Dream On (1996) as Hilaury *The Crew (1996) as Mrs. Reynolds *Partners (1995) as Shana *First Time Out (1995) as Mrs. Gardner *Baywatch Nights (1995) as Paparazzi Agent *ABC Afterschool Specials (1995) as Elaine Marshall *Bless This House (1995) as Mrs. Elkins *The George Carlin Show (1994) as Judith (2 episodes) *Flashfire (1994) as Kate Cantrell *Joe's Life (1993) as Barbara Gennaro (11 episodes) *Second Chances (1993) as Real Estate Agent *Homefront (1991-1993) as Ruth Sloan (42 episodes) *Death Becomes Her (1992) as Second Woman *Dinosaurs (1991) as Glenda Molehill (voice) *Knots Landing (1991) as Doris *Sins of the Mother (1991) as Karen Turner *A Promise to Keep (1990) as Annie *Pump Up the Volume (1990) as Marla Hunter *Major Dad (1990) as Cassandra Loomis *Immediate Family (1989) as Eli's Mom *Homeroom (1989) as Miss Wagner *Tales from the Crypt (1989) as Distraught Woman *Chances Are (1989) as Sally *Family Man (1988) as Andrea Tobin (7 episodes) *Baby Girl Scott (1987) as Jane *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1986-1987) as Eloise Davis (2 episodes) *Tall Tales & Legends (1986) as Ben's Mom *ABC Weekend Specials (1986) as Mrs. Gridley *The Twilight Zone (1986) as Christie Copperfield *Spencer (1984-1985) as Doris Winger (13 episodes) *Night Court (1985) as Patty Douglas *Robert Kennedy & His Times (1985) as Pat Kennedy (TV mini-series) *St. Elsewhere (1984) as Lois Wegener (2 episodes) *The Two of Us (1981-1982) as Nan Gallagher (20 episodes) *Thin Ice (1981) as Arlene *Stockard Channing in Just Friends (1979) as Victoria (13 episodes) *Family (1979) as Karen *Getting Married (1978) as Jenny 'WRITER' *Knots Landing (1991) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People